harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Charity Burbage
Professor Charity Burbage (d. summer, 1997) was the Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the departure of the wizard who formerly held the post. Her career lasted from 1993 to 1997, and in these years she taught how Muggles weren't so different from wizards and witches, but this belief became her end when Lord Voldemort killed her for her views. Biography Early life Burbage probably studied magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is likely that she achieved a high graded O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. in Muggle Studies as later in her life she went on to teach this subject for four years. She may have also done examinations in both Muggle Art and Muggle Music, as both appear to be separate branches of the same subject. Career as a professor 1993–1994 school year Burbage went on to return to Hogwarts from which she studied and took up the post of Muggle Studies Professor, replacing a male teacher. Her office was located on the first floor (indicated as where Hermione took her Muggle Studies exam) and it was full of Muggle toys and instruments, suggesting it was possibly used for Muggle Music classes too. Burbage's class was described as 'a soft option', as opposed to Minerva McGonagall's Transfiguration classes. However, Percy Weasley proposed that her classes were very useful, especially if her students were planning a career in Muggle relations; his father being a case in point. She apparently gave quite a bit of homework, such as essays on why Muggles need electricity. Third-year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, took Burbage's class and found her teaching fascinating. During this year, Burbage gave homework requiring her students to write an essay entitled Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity. At the end of the year, Hermione Granger dropped Muggle Studies, leaving Burbage without a star pupil. Death meeting at Malfoy Manor.]] During the summer holidays, Burbage was abducted by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. An official statement claimed that she had "resigned", although many who knew her were suspicious about her disappearance. She was suspended upside down over a table at Malfoy Manor, where her abductors mocked her and her subject. Burbage, noticing Snape was one of them, begged him to save her. However, her colleague merely watched as his master killed her and fed her body to his snake, Nagini. Post-mortem No one knew of Burbage's whereabouts after her death. Sometime before 27 July, Charity Burbage's alleged resignation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was briefly mentioned of the front page of the Daily Prophet. However, members of the Order of the Phoenix did not believe it, as they were unable to locate her anywhere after the summer. Sometime after the Fall of the Ministry of Magic, an editorial was published on the Daily Prophet disregarding Burbage's previous editorial and informing the public she was reported in hiding.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) On 1 September 1997, under the tenure of Headmaster Severus Snape, attendance of Muggle Studies class was made mandatory by the Death Eater-controlled Ministry of Magic and Alecto Carrow taught her students how "Muggles are like animals, stupid and dirty, and how they drive wizards into hiding by being vicious toward them, and how the natural order is being re-established." It is unknown whether Burbage's true fate was ever uncovered and revealed to the wizarding world after the Second Wizarding War. Relationships Hogwarts staff During their stay at Hogwarts, Charity was friends with fellow Professor Severus Snape.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 She had enough trust in him to beg him to save her during the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor in the summer of 1997. However, Snape who was now a Death Eater let her die and she begged for her life to be saved right before she sadly died. Behind the scenes *Burbage is portrayed by British actress Carolyn Pickles in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1.Deathly Hallows Movie Updates: Charity Burbage Cast, Possible Historic Home for Exterior Shots and More *Charity says the same last words to Severus Snape that Albus Dumbeldore did, except she adds another "please". *Charity Burbage was preceded and succeeded by professors who served Lord Voldemort, though Professor Quirrell only fell to Voldemort during his year off after leaving the job; she herself was murdered by Lord Voldemort. *There are numerous unidentified female teachers who appeared in the films. One of them may be Charity. *Carolyn Pickles shares the same birthdate as Roger Lloyd-Pack, who portrays Bartemius Crouch Sr, and John Williams, the composer of the first three films. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' Notes and references fr:Charity Burbage ru:Чарити Бёрбэйдж fi:Amore Burbage nl:Clothilde Bingel Burbage, Charity Burbage, Charity Burbage, Charity Burbage, Charity Burbage, Charity Burbage, Charity Category:Murder victims Burbage, Charity Burbage, Charity Burbage, Charity